In recent years, information processing devices that display content within application windows, such as portable terminals or PCs (Personal Computers), have come into widespread use. Examples of content include Web pages and playback list screens for music data. However, there may be cases in which the display size of the entire content is larger than the size of the application window. In such a case, by operating a scroll bar included in the application window, for example, a user can scroll the content within the application window.
With the aforementioned scroll bar, content is scrolled such that the relative position of a portion of the content, which is displayed within the application window, with respect to the entire content is equal to the relative position of the knob with respect to the entire scroll bar.
Therefore, when it is difficult to secure a sufficient height (or width) of the scroll bar or when the volume of the content is large, the ratio of a change in the display position of the content to the movement distance of the knob along the height (or width) of the scroll bar becomes high, so that fine control of the display position of the content by a knob operation becomes difficult.
As a technique related to fine control of the display position of content in such a scroll display, Patent Literature 1 and 2 below each discloses a technique of backward scrolling the content by a predetermined amount after a scroll stop operation. Accordingly, even when scrolling beyond an intended position occurs, cumbersome operations need not be performed.